Cherry Street
by Yami Yuugi
Summary: AU,YYxY. Ocean Avenue Centric. For their 1 year anniversary, Yami takes Yuugi back to the area of their first meeting.


Cherry Street

Epilogue to Ocean Avenue

Warnings: Au. YYxY yaoi/Shounen ai, perverted humor, language, and spoils for those who haven't finished reading "Ocean Avenue."

One-shot epilogue to Ocean Avenue. This story will not make any sense unless you are familiar with my other work entitled "Ocean Avenue." I wrote this for Yuugi's birthday.

Summary: It's Yuugi's birthday, Yami surprises him with a special gift.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

- - - - - - - - - -

Summer had finally made it into the lives of college students all around the country. It felt as if the days of the spring semester would never end. But of course, this was just in the minds of the students who prayed for summer everyday of their lives. However, today was reality. Summer had finally hit and signaled the release of the students at Ocean Avenue University.

It was paradise. The thought of spending three to four months away from schoolwork was worth a million dollars in the mind of students alike, especially the freshmen and sophomores. It was already a given that the beach would be crowded with in the first week of the break. The simple relaxing motion of the waves and the lulling breeze of warm air with a hint of salt mixed into it. Sunlight pounding down upon the sand and the bodies of women in skimpy bikinis, this was the fantasy of Joey and even Yuugi.

Speaking of those two teens, they had just gotten out of their final classes for the semester, both lounging on a bench in the middle of the pier. Yuugi leaned heavily on his arms, eyes half lidded with lack of sleep. He had spent the past week studying for his four exams, earning little to no sleep and eating almost every type of pizza known to mankind.

He yawned a bit, scratching at his eyes. Joey observed his actions with minimal interest, raising a brow at his actions.

"What's up Yuge'? Did Yams bang ya into the headboard all night or something?" Joey asked smirking as his small friend blushed hotly.

"Joey! Stay out of my personal life!"

Venturing further into the depths of Yuugi's denial, Joey questioned further. "So I take that as a yes den?"

With a sigh of defeat, Yuugi slapped himself on the forehead, mouthing the words 'why me.'

"No, he didn't. I haven't had any sleep in the past seven days, Joey. All of these exams have kept me up until the dawn of time."

Frowning, Joey placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, massaging it slightly. "I'm sorry, Yuge'. I know how much ya wanted to do well this year. I shouldn't have taken da joke that far."

"It's okay. I know that this is just your odd way of comforting others, Joey."

At the mentioning of this, the blonde turned his head to the side, gazing at Yuugi with wide eyes. "Where the hell did ya here that?"

The tricolor haired teen smirked deviously as he stood, leaning his arm against the railing of the pier. "I have my connections." He gazed out at the ocean, replying further. "Or have you forgotten that Mai is my sister?"

"Yuugi?"

"Hmm?"

"Remind me to have yer possessive boyfriend get revenge on ya later."

Yuugi shook his head, blonde bangs falling into his face. "Sure thing." 'That is when pigs fly.'

Things between the pair had changed drastically as the year had progressed. With the relationship that Mai held with Joey, Yuugi learned that he would need to accept the blonde for who he was and what Mai thought of him. Time appeared to be all that the duo needed. They quickly became friends, spending all of their free time playing games. That is, when Yami wasn't around.

Speaking of which, where was Yami? Yuugi frowned at this. Yami was supposed to meet him at the pier. However, it seemed that the elder male was late.

Sighing softly, Yuugi closed his eyes. Things hadn't been that well with the couple that entire week. Yuugi was so preoccupied with his studies that he practically ignored Yami. But of course, it wasn't easy to ignore the possessive one. Yami would always use his tactics, and acts of seduction. In his words, Yuugi needed an overly long study break.

Of course, Yuugi never yielded to his other's desires during that time. He spent the days buried in his textbooks, headphones blaring the songs of Utada Hikaru into his ears. It was only natural that his boyfriend would ignore him. After all, what would you do if you were turned down by your lover?

Yuugi wiped at his eyes, suddenly feeling terrible for his actions during the past week. He really hadn't meant to ignore Yami. Turning his attention back into reality, Yuugi gazed at the ocean, spotting a dolphin diving into the aquamarine water. This scene was so calming to him; it gave off a moment of pure serenity. It was almost a wonder why he hadn't moved to Avalon sooner.

However, as he thought about the beautiful dolphin, a pair of arms snaked around his waist, pulling him against a finely toned chest. Strands of hair tickled the side of his face as warm air fanned against the shell of his ear, followed by that of a deep baritone chuckle.

"Did you miss me, aibou?" The arms around his waist fell loose, trailing dangerously low around his hips.

Noticing the perverted touches of his lover, Yuugi turned in the embrace, resting his head onto the shoulder of the man he so dearly loved. He rests his arms around Yami's back, closing his eyes in contentment.

"I thought you were mad at me." He whispered, nuzzling his face against the tanned skin, taking in the scent of sandal wood.

A chuckle was his response as he felt his hair being pushed out of his face. "Aibou, I'm not mad at you. Of all days for me to ditch you, it wouldn't be on your birthday."

"Yami, I appreciate the fact that you're not mad at me. But please, don't try to sweet talk me; you're nothing but a hopeless romantic."

A playful grin lit up on the elder's face as he pulled away from Yuugi. "Yeah, yeah. Well it didn't seem to work anyways during the week. You really did need an over extended study break."

Rolling his eyes, Yuugi playfully punched the other in the arm. "So I take it that your last exam went well today?"

"As a matter a fact, it did." He placed a hand on his hip, replying further. "My English professor sent off a manuscript of my last assignment. She told that the publisher enjoyed it a lot."

"Are you serious?"

A nod was his response as Yuugi instantly wrapped his arms around the other once more, raining kisses down Yami's face.

"Congratulations Yami. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, aibou. I'm dedicating the book to you. But I have a favor to ask of you."

Cocking his head to the side, Yuugi blinked cutely. "What do you want to ask me?"

Smiling at his boyfriend's adorable antics, patted the smaller on the head. "I was wondering if you could do the art for my book."

"Of course. I would be honored to."

Smiling happily, Yami pulled Yuugi into his arms, hugging him. However, out of sheer surprise and enjoyment on his part, he pulled Yuugi onto his shoulders, smirking. Yuugi squawked at the action, face becoming redder by the minute.

"Yami put me down!" He demanded, clinging to the other with a tight grip.

Relinquishing the tight grip upon his neck, Yami merely laughed, shaking his head. "No, I believe it is time for your birthday surprise."

Blinking confusedly, Yuugi stared down at his lover, tapping him on the head. "What do you mean by a surprise?"

Before Yami could respond, Joey yelled loudly, startling both males from their conversation.

"Are you two done flirting or can we get on with da day?"

Blushing hotly, Yuugi buried his face into Yami's thick hair, earning a chuckle from the elder once more.

"We're coming, Joey. We're coming."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

They had been walking for over an hour, and the heat was becoming unbearable. Yuugi had finally managed to get free from his boyfriend's grasp, as he now walked beside him and Joey. The sun was beaming down directly upon them. Yuugi's usually pale alabaster skin was now tinged with a bright pink, showing the sun's effect on him. Yami smiled sadly at his little love, pulling a shirt out of his backpack, wrapping it around the teen's small frame.

Yuugi looked up gratefully at him, smiling softly, only then to speak.

"Not that I'm ungrateful guys, but we have been walking for the past hour. Where the hell are we going?"

Upon hearing this, the crimson-eyed male tapped Yuugi on the nose. "Aibou, it's a surprise. You'll just have to use that patience of yours. Either you do that or I take you home and ravish you." He winked seductively at his lover, smirking playfully.

"Yami you are such a freaking pervert." He crossed his arms at his chest, ignoring the odd look that Joey gave him. "I'll just wait it out."

"Good, I knew you would, aibou."

Yuugi shook his head, muttering under his breath. 'Why do I always fall into his traps like that?' he thought, continuing his trek with Yami and Joey.

After a few more minutes, Joey stopped in his tracks, along with Yami. Not noticing the sudden stop, Yuugi crashed into Yami, falling to the ground with a thud.

Raising a brow, Yami turned around, gazing down at his boyfriend with a worried expression. "Are you okay, Yuugi?"

Shrugging it off, Yuugi pulled himself up, dusting off his shorts. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just need to pay more attention next time."

Yami grinned as he nodded. "Well it's slightly my fault, Yuugi. We finally have reached our descent."

Curiously, Yuugi studied the area, finding himself in the heart of Avalon city. Tall buildings surrounded the area. The usually small island appeared to be different, suddenly immersed into an urban setting. This place felt extremely familiar to Yuugi though. He felt as though he had been to this place before.

Out of sheer confusion and curiosity, Yuugi turned his head to the side, hoping to find some answers from his friends.

"Hey Yam-" He was cut short as he found himself alone, in the middle of the urban area of Avalon. Yuugi suddenly felt scared. He hated being alone, especially in a part of the town he was unfamiliar with.

Shaking slightly, he walked down the sidewalk, sitting down on the side of the curb. He rested his face in his hands, sighing in defeat. He gazed up at a sign in front of where he chose to sit, reading 'Cherry Street.'

'Where the hell am I?' He thought. He was intent on finding a way out of this mess and above all, kicking the asses of Yami and Joey.

As he thought this, he felt a hand touch his shoulder, drawing him out of his stupor. Turning his head to the side, he was met with a pair of captivating crimson eyes, and the loving face of his Yami.

A smirk graced the elder's lips as he held out his hand in invitation, speaking in a low, almost seductive tone. "Are you lost? Do you need any assistance, little one?"

Yuugi's natural blush graced his cheeks once more as he nodded, taking the hand of his boyfriend.

"Yes, I could use a hand." He smiled as Yami pulled him to his feet. He felt elated with the mere presence of seeing Yami at the moment. He wasn't sure why, but he knew this was right.

"I would be glad to help you. After all, I did this exact same thing a year ago." He pulled Yuugi into an embrace, kissing his temple softly. "It was a year ago I met you in this exact location, and escorted you to our dorm room. I wanted to show you how much I love you by bringing you back here and by taking you to a nice dinner. What do you say, my aibou?"

Yuugi's eyes welled with tears as he embraced Yami tightly, voice being high pitched with emotion as he replied. "Yami, it's so… Yami, this is the most romantic thing you have ever done for me. I don't know what to say…" He buried his face into the crook of Yami's neck, muttering a muffled 'I love you.'

"You're welcome aibou, and before I forget." He pulled a small box out of his pocket, handing it to Yuugi with a passionate kiss to the cheek.

"What's this, Yami?" Yuugi asked, gazing at the item in his hand. The box was nothing of great beauty. It was a simple black box with a red bow sitting on top of it.

"It's your present, little one." He placed his hands upon Yuugi's. "Open it."

Taking the hint, Yuugi pulled the lid off of the box, finding a smaller box inside it. However, this one was smaller in size and texture. This box was covered in black velvet. Yuugi pulled out the smaller box, opening it with ease. He was met with a small silver ring, one that sparkled in the sunlight. He felt Yami take the box from his hands, taking the small piece of jewelry into his hands, taking a hold of Yuugi's left hand as he did so.

"Yami, what?" Yuugi asked, losing control of his emotions.

Said man, smiled, placing the ring onto Yuugi's ring finger. He smiled as he placed a kiss upon the palm. "This is a sign of our commitment for one another. I love you more than anyone I have ever met and want to stay with you always."

Tears fell down the smaller teen's cheeks as he held his hand into the air, checking out his new ring at different angles. He loved how the sun reflected its rays upon the silver finish. He felt his voice leave him as he hugged Yami tightly.

"Thank you Yami. I love you so much."

Both teens' males hugged one another, under the watchful eye of Joey. It had been a year full of ups and downs for both Yuugi and Yami. It was almost unreal for how much these two had fallen for one another. It was odd to believe that their relationship had all started on the corner of Cherry Street.

- - - -

Fin.


End file.
